


Always Tomorrow

by nomadicharmony



Series: Trans JNPR [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicharmony/pseuds/nomadicharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He smiled, and she felt her will to resist wither without a fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Tomorrow

He was bulking up. His shoulders were no wider, not yet, but they carried more substance. His arms were just the slightest bit thicker, and so were his legs, his neck. 

“I’m proud of you, you know,” she told him one night as they descended from the rooftop.

“Eh, it’s not a big deal really. Only so much I can do without hormones.”

“Jaune, don’t brush off your own accomplishments.” 

She took his hand almost involuntarily, and the sudden, unprecedented contact made him stop in his tracks.

He looked at her, scanning her face to try and read her intentions, and the scrutiny in his gaze made her forget her next words.

“You’re going through a lot right now,” she murmured, looking away so that the blue fire under his lashes wouldn’t burn her. “And you’re really toughing it out, with school and training and everything… you’re a good leader, and--”

With a gentle but intentional touch, Jaune took her jaw in his hand and turned her face back to his own. He had gotten so close to her. Crocea Mors was on the floor at his feet. Her hands fell open and her spear followed suit.

“Pyrrha, I--”

She didn’t let him finish. The distance between them was gone, and their lips were firmly locked, colliding in kiss after frenzied kiss. They’d already tossed their blazers to the wayside, and she became almost painfully aware that the only obstacles between his chest and hers were two white shirts, a camisole, her bra, his binder...he was clutching her waist, drawing her as close to him as possible...he was so warm….

They heard footsteps, and looked up with panic, laughing when they saw Ren and Nora standing baffled in the hallway only a few yards away.

“We were wondering why you two were taking so long!” Nora exclaimed. She began to run toward them, but Ren scooped her up effortlessly

“Let the straights have their fun, Nora, let’s go.” Ren gave them a telling smirk before turning on his heel and carrying the tiny redhead away, who was exclaiming something to the effect of  _ I knew it! I fucking knew it Ren, was I right or was I right… _

They turned back to one another, and lingered in the closeness, letting their foreheads rest against each other for a brief moment before Jaune spoke again.

“You know, if we were that easy for them to find, odds are if we stay here much longer someone else might run into us, too.”

“You’re right. Damn, you choose now to be the voice of reason…” Pyrrha stole three more quick kisses before releasing him and grabbing her spear. “I guess there’s always tomorrow, right?”

He smiled, and she felt her will to resist wither without a fight. “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
